The invention relates to a device for packaging items, in particular squareshaped (individual) packages of approximately matching dimension in a shape or in a large container, in particular in a (dispatch) carton, and initially continuously delivered items form a row, and from a plurality of rows is formed a layer by transverse displacement of the rows, and the complete layer is handled by a lifting element and delivered to the shape or carton.
When packaging groups of individual items, in particular individual packages whilst forming an assembly composed of at least one layer of the individual packages or into a large volume carton, increasingly automatic, high output and reliable processing of the packaging stages is required. The (individual) packages are delivered by a production machine in irregular intervals, but they should be positioned within an assembly or within the carton in a sorted fashion, i.e. stacked in layers.